the true man behind the mask
by eriks fallen angel
Summary: Christine has to leave Erik for Raoul will erik take Christine back?
1. down once more

The true man behind the mask

Chapter 1

Down Once More 

"Erik we need to get down to your lair Raoul will be looking for me."

Erik quickly picked Christine up in his arms and began to walk faster. They began to here the mob of people chanting, "Track down this murder he must be found." The sound of the anger in there voices frightened Christine, she didn't want to think of what would happen if they caught her one and only love.

When Erik made it to the gondola he laid Christine in the down in the boat and stepped in than he began to row franticly. When they reached the lair Christine stepped out if the boat and walked up the coble stone walk way and stopped next to the desk that was littered with sketches of ballet girls and said, " Erik I'm frightened what are we going to do they're coming down to find you and if they do they will take you away from me forever."

Christine began to sob historically when. When Erik reached Christine he held her in his arms and said. "Christine they cant keep me away from you for ever."

Erik pushed her back and said I must go I'll come back for you where ever you are."

"But Erik." Christine tried to object. But Erik interrupted her.

"I have to go. Christine I love you." He gave her a kiss and broke the mirror that led out of the opera house to the streets of Paris. As Christine watched Erik disappear into the darkness Raoul walked up behind her and grabbed her arm and began to carry her off. Christine tried to resist.

"Christine what's wrong? We need to go, before he comes back for you."

Christine willfully went with him. As they waded through the canales of Erik's lair Christine began to sob. Raoul didn't stop to comfort her he just kept pulling her through the murky water. All of sudden Christine's body went limp and she clasped and began to sink under water. The force of her falling body pulled Raoul down with her. Raoul quickly pulled Christine out of the water and sat her on the rocky shore he saw that she wasn't breathing so he pulled his knife out of his sheath and cut her corset open as soon he cut the corset she began to gasp for breath.

"Christine, Christine are you alright?" Raoul bent over and held Christine in his arms until she caught her breath. Christine was so drained that she couldn't walk, so he picked her up in his arms and began wading through the canals again toured Christine's dressing room. He laid her on the Victorian couch and covered her up with his dress coat. Then he quickly ran out of the dressing room and down the grand staircase and out the huge opera doors and called for his carriage.

When Raoul reached the dressing room he carried Christine down to the carriage once more.

"Take use home."

"Yes sir." the carriage driver answered.

As they were driving to Raoul's home Christine began to turn pail and shiver. Raoul held her close in his arms to warm her up. Raoul began to try to wake her up with no success.

When the carriage stopped in front of the huge Victorian style house. Raoul picked Christine up and carried her up to his room and covered her up with the down converter and ran down stairs to get his housekeeper Rose to watch Christine while he went to get the doctor.

Raoul ran down the dark street and to the doctor's residence. He pounded on the door over and over again.

"Mishear, Mishear"

When the doctor finally opened Raoul saw a man standing in his nightdress and cap. Raoul couldn't see his face he began to say, "Mishear I need you to quickly come with me please I beg you good sir I desperately need your assistance."

The odd man standing at the entrance raised the candel to see the man begging him and said, "I cant, you need to make an appointment."

As the man began to shut the door Raoul stopped him and said, "Sir whatever you want I'll get it for you I just need your help please."

The man looked into Raoul's desperate eyes and sighed.

"Mishear, I'll be out in a minuet."

When the doctor came back he had a dress coat on with a top hat and his medical bag.

XXXX

When they reached the residents Raoul swung the door open and ran up the stairs to his room were Christine was sleeping.

"Rose you can step out now."

"Yes mishear."

The doctor walked in and sat his bag on the foot of the bed.

"How long has she been like this?"

Raoul immediately answered "this has only been going on since 8:00 tonight.

The doctor walked over to Christine's bedside. He sat his hand on her forehead and took her pulse. Raoul walked out of the room and began to pace the hallway.

All of a sudden the doctor came out and had a

sorrowful look on his face. Raoul stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked the doctor in the eyes and seen that he had bad new.

"What's wrong doctor?"

"Well, she has nomonia. …And …she's pregnant, I don't know if it will hurt the baby but I believe that she's going to be all right as long as she gets enough fluids and rest. She's only a month along so the baby should be fine."

"Thank you doctor thank you. When the doctor left Raoul sat in a chair in the room that Christine was in.

He thought to him self how can she be pregnant? There is no way this can be possible.


	2. the shot of silance

The true man behind the mask

hey reviwe if you dont like it **dont read it!**

for those who have reviwed thanks for the tips o yeah dont have to be so mean (some) this chapter is a littel, well not like Raoul sorry

* * *

The shot of silence

Chapter 2

The grandfather clock struck 9:00 and Christine sat up in the huge bed she saw two notes sitting on the side table she grabbed one and it read

Little Lotte I need to speak to you as soon as possible.

Love you Raoul,

When she finished reading the note she grabbed the next one. It looked much different then the other this one was unique and beautiful it read,

My loving angel I am safe for know there is nothing you need to worry about. But I am worried about you and our child so I brought you a position, if you drink this every day for three days you will start to feel better then I will come for you.

Love Erik,

When Christine finished reading the last note Raoul walked in.

"CHRISTINE…your awake how are you feeling?"

Christine paused for a second and responded.

" Better I'm just really tired."

"Well we cant have you sick with the baby coming now can we."

Christine began to breath harder and glanced over at the window.

" The what?"

"Our baby!" Raoul answered in a harsh voice. Christine looked at Raoul's face she could see the anger in his eyes.

"Raoul why are you acting like this?"

Raoul sighed and put his hands on his head and said "like what Christine"

"Raoul stop your scaring me."

"I'm scaring you how the hell do you expect me to act. Your pregnant and there is no way this could of happened unless you were with some other man." By this time raoul was screaming at Christine.

"Who in the hell is he Christine who, don't walk away from me I'm not done with you."

"Well I'm done with you raoul, your not the little boy I met at the house by the sea, your not the man I engaged, and you definitely not the man I fell in love with."

Raoul grabbed Christine by the arm and throw her on to the bed "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN."

Raoul raised his hand slapped Christine across the face. Suddenly Phillip walked in.

"Raoul."

Phillip ran in and grabbed Raoul's arms and throw him to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing? If I ever see you raised a hand to a her or any women again I will break both your arms."

Phillip walked over to Christine "are you all right?"

Christine nodded and stood up and press her self against his chest and began to cry. Phillip held Christine in his arms and told her that every thing was going to be all right. Suddenly through the silence they heard two clicks Phillip pushed Christine out of the room and she fell on the hallway floor and watched Phillip fall to the floor with his hands preset to one side of his stomach Christine watched raoul stand over his brother and cock back the hammer of the revolver again and aim it at Phillip one last time. Christine stood up and ran at raoul she grabbed the revolver and raoul pulled the trigger. The gun went off and every thing was silent.

* * *

writers block uuuuggggg please reviwe with idies


	3. The Potion

March 11, 2006 Chapter 3 The potion Christine ran over to Phillip and laid over him.

"Raoul why…. you shot your own brother. Do you see what you've done?"

Christine began to cry. Tears rushed to Raoul's eyes but he refused to cry. He dropped his revolver and slowly backed out of the room. He was pushed aside by the butler Charles and a couple maids that rushed in after they heard the first gun shot.

"Monsieur what happened." One maid asked

"I just called the police officers." Another said

"Monsieur help me get Phillip on the bed." Charles said.

Raoul now had tears running down his face. He ran out the door and down the staircase and into the stables. He grabbed a white lipizzaner and ran out the barn.

XXXX

When Charles got Phillip on the bed he ran out of the room to get the doctor.  
Christine sat next to the bed with a bottle of clear liquid in her hand she pulled the cork and brought the bottle to his lips.

"What are you doing?" A large woman with long brown hair walked in.

Christine quickly poured the liquid into Phillips mouth. When the maid reached Christine she took the bottle away from her and called for Luc.

"Luc take her out of the room."

Luc walked over to Christine and carried her out of the room.

"No, no let me go I know something that can help him let me go."

When Luc got Christine out in the hall he sat her down on the chair.

"Christine every things going to be alright, Charles already got the doctor he will be fine, are you ok?"

Christine looked down the hallway toured the staircase. All of a sudden she saw a shadow flash across the wall. Christine dried her tears and walked down the hall toured 2the shadow. When she reached the staircase she saw nothing. When she walked down the stairs she grabbed her Shaw and walked out the door.

XXXX

"Charles, Charles"

Charles quickly ran in. "monsieur Phillip what's wrong?" Phillip tried to sit up.

"No sir don't move."

"Where's Christine?"

"Monsieur she fine but we had to escort her out. You need to rest now."

XXXX

When Christine opened the doors of the opera house she saw that it was charred and burnt. She ran to box five and found the trap door when she opened it all she saw was darkness. When she began to walk down the spiral staircase she started to wonder were Raoul ran off to.

When she reached the middle of the stairs she heard a familiar voice call to her.

"Christine, Christine"

She paused and called out to the voice.

Erik, Erik my angel is that you my dear angel."

The voice replied.

"No my love I need my angel I'm frightened."

Christine began to walk down the stairs again. But this time she heard two sets of footsteps. She stopped and glanced behind her there she saw a black figure. And all she could see was one side of his face it was white and flawless.

Christens eyes lite up and she ran up the stairs to the figurer and hugged him.

"Erik, Erik my angel Erik oh how I missed you so."

(Erik and Christine passionately kissed)

Erik swept her off her feet and carried her down to his lair.

"My dear Christine why have you come back so soon? Did that fop let you go?"

"Oh no Erik."

Christine sighed and embraced Erik in her arms and said "Erik…. Raoul…shoot his brother…. his brother Raoul…. his brother Phillip. I need you to help me help him…. Phillip needs something to keep him wound from getting infected.'

Erik looked into Christine's chocolate brown eyes and couldn't say no.

"Christine." Erik put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you very much I will try to help but I don't think that I will finish in time. But I will try."

Oh Erik thank you so much." Christine embraced him again. Erik pulled away from Christine's warm hug and said "Christine I need to work on the potion so that I can finish it in time."

Erik walked past the organ and to a curtain trimmed in gold tassels he lifted the curtain and disappeared in the darkness.

Christine walked up to the desk that was littered with drawings of her and other ballerinas in her dorm. Christine kept searching through the desk full of papers and found letter that read:

Dear Erik,  
Meg and I are safe and we are now in Reims France a town out side of Paris. Meg got the role of prima ballerina. So don't worry about use we ate fine. Thanks for the sum of money that you lent use.  
Sincerely M. Giry

Christine thought back to when she was a young ballerina. When she first came to live and rain in the ballet dormitories. Every night she would lite a candle for her father in the chapel. That is were she first heard her angel the angel that would take her down once more and the angel that would change her life forever.

Christine walked over to the pipe organ and saw a torn piece of paper that read:

Dear Erik,  
My name is felicity I am 25 now. Mother told me all about you mother told me that she didn't want to….

Christine searched all over for the other piece of the note but could not find it any were. 


	4. Lost of a Loved One

"Here lays viscomte Phillip a loving father son and probably most of all a brother"  
Christen listened to these words with sorrow and despair she glanced around and saw Phillips parent's appareled black. And behind them a flash of white caught her eye it looked as if it was Erik's mask. But why would he come out of the opera house to pay respects to a man that he didn't even know, why would he be here, why would he come to Phillips funeral. Maybe he felt bad that he couldn't help him, he couldn't save his life or was it even him

These questions raced threw her mind Christine stood up and made her way to the back of the crowed of black. When Christine made it through the crowed she bumped into a girl about 25 with black hair and blue eyes. Christine stopped to apologize.

" Oh madam I'm so sorry." Christine thought she recognized the girl and stared at her for the longest time.

"Excuse me madam may I help you with something?"

Christine answered, "Yes what's your name miss?"

"My name?" the girl asked.

"Yes your name what is your name?"

"My name is felicity."

"Oh and may I ask how you know Phillip?"

" I know him from a boarding school"

" A boarding school?"

"Yes he was the head master until his brother fell in love with a young ballerina and got into troubles of his own."

"Oh"

"It's a shame that some one went off and killed such a loving and caring person such as himself. And how do you know him?"

Christine know that she couldn't tell the truth because she would find out the truth so she said, "I new his brother Raoul."

"Oh yes Raoul… he was always an odd fellow sweat though but odd I've always took a fancy to him."

Christine looked over felicity shoulder and seen another flash of white.

"Sorry to leave like this but I must get home and tend to the children nice to meet you felicity."

Felicity stopped Christine and asked, miss would you like to come over for tea some time?"

"Yes I would like that very much."

Felicity nodded and Christine nodded back then Christine diapered into the crowed.

Christine followed the man dressed in black down the street and to the café la Paris Christine followed him into the café and watched him pick a seat at the window looking over the opera popular.

Christine wanted to make sure that it wasn't Erik so she walked out of the café in front of the window that the man was setting at. She stopped and waited for a passing carriage. When she was about to step into the road she was grabbed from behind. She could not scream or run. She couldn't tell who had a hold of her.

"Christine" he whispered "its ok I will let you go if you promise that you wont run nor scream do you promise?"

"Uummm… hhhmmmm…." Christine murmured the man let her go and she quickly turned around and gasped in sight of the man.  
"Raoul!"

Raoul tried to shush her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Shhhhhhhhh…. No one must know that I'm still in Paris."

"But Raoul." Christine whispered, " Why did you do it…. Why did you shoot your brother?"

"Christine you cant tell anyone absolutely no one."

Christine said," I cant just let you go you killed your brother."

Raoul grabbed her by the arm and said "if you cant let me go then im taking you with me!" and began dragging her down the road he waved for his carriage and thrown her in it and then he climbed in.

"Where to monsieur?"

"To the Moulin rough."

Christine started to panic and began to think of Erik. What would he do if she wasn't back by tonight would he come looking for her? Would he even care? Surly he would he loves me she thought. She tried to stop second-guessing her self its Erik he would find her and save her. She began to cry but wouldn't let Raoul see so she turned and faced the window and stared and the blurry road. 


End file.
